


Love, Vampires, And Other Things That Happen After Midnight

by Tiddlerrr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, British, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, London, Love, Magic, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Shakespeare Quotations, Vampires, Warlocks, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr
Summary: A lesbian vampire and a bisexual warlock are cuddle and talk about Shakespeare and coconut water.Original content, just a short fluffy story about a cute wlw couple that I may add more too.





	Love, Vampires, And Other Things That Happen After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3 and it hasn't really been beta'd so it is highly likely there are a lot of mistakes. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also please leave comments and/or kudos even if they're negative idec I'm just desperate for some form of response

The darkness of London’s back alleys was punctuated only by the sort blue-purple glow of various neon signs. The faint buzz they emitted made her feel like she was in some dystopian movie.

The girl walking down the street shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fogginess in her head. She brushed a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear before shoving her hands deep into her hoodie pocket. She walked briskly, periodically glancing behind her, sharp eyes making sure she wasn’t being followed. And then she stopped in front of a door. To anyone else the door would be inconspicuous, nothing different from the various clubs and apartments around the area. But there was undeniably something different about it. Only she could see the shimmering turquoise light seeping through the cracks in the door, drowning her in its glow. Pulling back her hood, she grasped the door handle and opened it muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

She stepped into the light and immediately a sharp tingling sensation, something akin to a millions needles stabbing her nerve endings swamped her body. And then just like that it was gone again. She let out a breath and relaxed, but barely had time to let her eyes flutter open before-

“Teddy!” And all of a sudden two tangled up bodies were falling onto a pile of blankets on the floor.

“You’re here!” Teddy laughed at the other girl’s statement.

“No shit Sherlock. Gosh Nia, you trying to break my rib or something? A little warning before the rugby tackle would be nice lol”

Nia grinned cheekily.

“I’m happy to see you” she got up off of Teddy.

“You saw me 12 hours ago” Nia hummed in agreement.

“12 hours too long. I’m clingy, you should know this by now.”

“It’s almost like you’re afraid I’m not gonna come back” Teddy joked. Nia rolled her eyes affectionately, punching Teddy in the shoulder mumbling a shut up before flopping down rather ungraciously onto the sofa.

Teddy emptied out her pockets onto the coffee table counting each item off as she said it.

“Iron pills, vitamin D pills, more vitamin D pills, and as much coconut water as I can carry.”

Nia was still smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes anymore.

“It’s like you’re my dealer or something ha” Teddy softened at the half hearted attempt at a joke.

“Hey. What’s up? You rather I was your blood dealer?” She made a face trying to cheer her up. “You’re not hurting anyone what’s wrong?”

Nia waved her hands as if that explained everything. “Because.” She started, waiting until Teddy clambered onto the sofa before wriggling into position curled up on her lap.

“Because?” Teddy prompted stroking Nia’s curly hair.  
Nia sighed. “Because, I don’t know, what if I am hurting someone? There are people who need those pills way more than I do. People who are actually sick and alive not just a half version. I feel like a leech.”

They let the comfortable silence bloom between them for a few moments, as Nia’s words settled in the air like dust on a shelf.

Teddy spoke softly, brushing Nia’s dark cheek with her fingertips.

“They’re over the counter meds Ni. It’s not like you’re stealing a prescription. You’re not cheating anyone out of medicine anymore than I’m cheating them out of lip balm and and cough sweets.” Nia snorted.

“You’re a warlock do you seriously still buy cough sweets? Can’t you just magic something up?” Teddy rolled her eyes.

“I like how they taste”

“Weirdo.” Nia muttered under her breath. Teddy flicked her nose lightly.

“Oh hush you. My point is, you are a vampire, Nia, not some evil, soul-sucking, mass murdering, Nazi-demon. You refuse to even drink animal blood, you literally live off of coconut water and iron pills. You’ve basically just become an anaemic who is also allergic go sunlight who doesn’t eat food. Who says you don’t deserve to try and live you life to the fullest? Like seriously I probably kill more animals than you do by eating the food I do.”

Nia looked up at her imploringly, almost a hint of desperation in her dark brown eyes.

“You promise you’re not just saying this to make me feel better?”

“I promise” the reply was barely a breath but Nia heard it anyway. And then suddenly she smiled with a brilliance that melted Teddy’s heart and made her fall in love all over again. She wondered absently if this was why Nia had been dealt the hand she had. She was more gorgeous and radiant than all of the stars and suns in every galaxy combined. She was amazing inside and out, and even in her darkest moments, she radiated sunshine. She was simply too beautiful to handle in daylight.

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun” Teddy quoted under her breath, still stroking Nia’s cheek.

“You know I never understood that.” Her voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

“Shakespeare?” Teddy replied confused.

“What? No.” Nia sat up a wriggled around until she was essentially straddling Teddy’s lap. “The coconut water thing. How does it replace blood? Like what do they have in common? Like the iron and vitamin d pills, I get why I need those but how does coconut water satisfy the thirst. Because it does I just don’t get why.”

Teddy hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s because you were a vegan.”

“Shut up I’m serious”

“Who says I’m not? I don’t know why it works but I know it can be used in emergency blood transfusions, I read it somewhere ages ago so after you got turned. Well I figured it was worth a shot. And you know it’s working out so far.” She brushed a stray curl out of Nia’s eyes. “I’ll look into it if you want.”

Nia smiled cheesily at her, bringing their faces closer until their noses brushed.

“You’d do that for me?” Teddy couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her. Bumping their foreheads together gently before replying.

“Of course I would silly” she breathed inching closer to Nia’s lips until they were barely brushing. “I’d do anything for you.”

Their lips met for a fleeting moment before Nia’s brain exploded with half thought out plans.

“OH but what if the research we do shows a reversal? Or at least some way to exist like a normal human? Or we could just help other vampires, show them they don’t need to survive on animal or human blood, oh we could travel the world! Maybe we should move to Norway or somewhere where the days are pretty short or, or, or-”

“Nia!” Teddy grasped her girlfriend’s face lightly between her hands, half amused, half exasperated at her rambling. “Chill. We can save the world later love. First research.” Mia smiled that sunshine smile again and melted into Teddy’s arms, winding her fingers through her pink hair.

“Right. Sorry. Getting ahead of myself. You know you’re wearing green? I like you in green.”

“I know.” Teddy smiled.

“Cool.” Nia muttered bringing their lips together once again. Electricity zipped up Teddy’s skin, making her nerves feel like they were on fire and she gasped into Nia’s mouth. For a few moments they were all skin and lips and teeth and heavy breaths. And then the living room lamp short circuited.

“Shit, sorry about that” Teddy said breathlessly. Nia just looked at the lamp in disbelief.

“We’ve been together for four years and that still happens? How?” She sounded genuinely incredulous.  
“I think you’ll find we’ve actually only been a couple for a year and we’ve been friends for 5 years actually.” Teddy mumbled against her neck.

“Pedantic much? I was counting the years of pining” Teddy blew a raspberry against her neck, catching her off guard.

“I will buy a new one if it means that much to you.”

“So long as you actually buy it and don’t pull any little tricks” she wiggled her fingers. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re that worried about my ethics maybe I should just turn your pretty curls into a big blue source of bioluminescence that way you’ll just be a walking lightbulb.” Nia gasped.

“Can you actually do that?” Teddy made a face and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Probably? I’ve never exactly tried”

“You don’t sound very convinced you know”

“Mm maybe I need some convincing. A kiss from a pretty vampire girl should do the trick.”

Nia scrunched her nose up. “Seems like there’s only one of those around here. Gosh people these days. Gotta do everything yourself” she tried to stay serious but couldn’t letting a giggle escape.

Teddy snorted. “I don’t know, you weren’t complaining about assistance last night.”

She swore if Nia was capable of blushing, she would have.

“Shut up.”

“You love me really.”

“Only when you’re not quoting Shakespeare.” Teddy pouted.

“I like Shakespeare. He was bi too you know. Or at least a lot of people thought he was.” Nia giggled.

“You know sometimes I think you should’ve been the vampire it fits your aesthetic much better.”

Teddy let out a breathy laugh.

“Probably, my love. It probably does.”


End file.
